


Onyx Skies Forever

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: While Koga's hunting, Ginta and Hakkaku build a fire; the fire seems to be a very personal thing to the two wolf demons.Issekiwa 2006 Rain 2nd Place
Relationships: Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha)
Series: The 6ixth Session [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 3





	Onyx Skies Forever

Originally Published June 13, 2006

* * *

Koga leaves the two behind. While their alpha hunts it's their job to build fire. They're listless - it's springtime's high rainy season - they're fast workers too. Time's faster still, heavens rumble and earth echoes its unrest.

Ginta gathers branches, twigs. Hakkaku sits by shelter sharpening flint stones. They're determined. Fire's important: sun is dying, skies are wet-gray with clouds amassing and Koga won't be long.

Ginta forms piles of wood circled with rocks. Hakkaku stands by. The roundness is like a woman's belly. The flint rock's sparks - bright red orbs - swim about the air and fall fertilizing the mound.

The fire lives; the wolves care for it like a child.

Koga returns. The kill is carved, the meat is roasted above the blaze. It cooks, sizzles and the fire crackles as if triumphant. They eat: Koga thinking about Kagome, the two gazing upon the flames, watching helpless the struggle against the rain.

In time the fire loses and tears, like drops, fall from the pair's eyes.

The world's cold and empty with onyx skies forever, like doom.

Hakkaku taps Ginta's shoulder.

"Share?" He holds a branch with meat ablaze despite the rain.

Ginta smiles and reaches Hakkaku's hand.

* * *


End file.
